


A Fall from Grace

by wesawbears



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Andrew is a Shadowhunter, pledged to fight demons and keep the Downworld in line. Neil is a rogue warlock, who might be the Shadowhunter's only hope at finding out where the group of warlocks lost in Baltimore could be. An unlikely truce is made, and could grow into more.





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew stood in the weapons room of the Palmetto Institute, grabbing some seraph blades. They weren’t his favorite weapons; he preferred his knives. They were easier to hide and therefore gave him an edge by way of the element of surprise. However, he was proficient with all of the Institute’s arsenal and he wasn’t truly picky about it.

“Ready to go?” he heard from behind him. Kevin was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and wielding his stele in a leisurely hold. 

Andrew refused to show his surprise and instead stalked past him into the missions room. There, Renee and Wymack stood at a table, ready for briefing. David Wymack was the head of the Institute and he took no shit from the wayward Shadowhunters he’d taken into his care. Palmetto was a place for orphaned Shadowhunters with no one else to train them, who otherwise would end up in Idris with no one to help them. 

“Only the three of us?” Kevin asked once they reached the table.

“It’s one warlock,” Wymack answered, “That doesn’t call for an army.”

“What’s the mission?” Andrew asked, eager to get the banter over with and move on to what he was best at.

“Rogue warlock,” Wymack said, “We’ve been keeping tabs on him for a while. We don’t know if he’s been using dark magic, but we know he has ties to the group in Baltimore.”

Kevin shifted uncomfortably. The Baltimore Institute was where Kevin had been stationed before Palmetto and it was where his parabatai, Riko Moriyama, still lived. There had been a group of warlocks who met there, and Kevin had been amongst the group of Shadowhunters sent in to check it out, only something had went wrong. The warlocks weren’t taken into custody, Jean Moreau was missing, and Kevin had fled to the Palmetto Institute, where strict orders had been placed to not let Riko in under any circumstances. 

Kevin had only just begun going on missions again and the idea of walking right back into the mess he’d fled from was daunting. Andrew would have to keep an eye on him.

“So our orders are to retrieve, not kill?” Renee asked.

“Right. That means you, Andrew.”

Andrew said nothing. He knew his reputation, but in reality he wanted to remind Wymack that he didn’t care one way or the other about Downworlders and that it was Kevin who was still unlearning all the ideas that the Baltimore Institute had put in his head.

With that information in mind, they headed off toward the area the warlock had last been spotted in. It was said that he operated out of a back room in a club called Eden’s Twilight. It was one of the few Downworlder haunts that Shadowhunters were let into and as such, as long as they hid their weapons and blended in, it wasn’t too difficult to infiltrate.

Once they were inside, they split up to find which corner specifically held the warlock. Andrew snuck through the crowd easily, skin crawling from all the bodies brushing against him. Thankfully, his height made it easier to work through the crowd and he managed to sneak away behind a curtained area.

“Shadowhunter in need of Downworlder help? Shocking.”

Seated at the table was a warlock, who was distinctly different from what Andrew had expected. He looked about Andrew’s age and he would have looked human were it not for the way his hair glowed unnaturally red and the icy blue of his eyes. And of course, the black wings protruding from his back. 

“I’m here to take you into custody,” Andrew said. Normally he would’ve already grabbed him and ran, but that blue stare kept him transfixed to the spot.

The warlock laughed lightly, a hollow sound. “Are you? You’re not doing a very good job of it.”

Andrew lunged for him, but he only managed to run into a table as the warlock appeared in a different corner of the room.

“As much as I’d love to keep at this for the rest of the night, I have more pressing matters to deal with. Goodnight, shadowhunter.” He turned on his heel and made for the curtain.

“Like cleaning up your mess in Baltimore?” Andrew asked.

The other man froze. “Get your facts straight. It was your people who made a mess in Baltimore.”

“Care to elaborate?”

The warlock turned around. “Not for free.”

“What do you want?”

He turned over his hand, letting orange sparks wash over it. “Immunity. I’ll help you, but you leave me alone otherwise.”

“I can’t let you go if you’re performing dark magic.”

The warlock rolled his eyes. “I do parlor tricks for mundanes. Is that the kind of thing the Clave gets their panties in a twist over? If I did dark magic, you’d be dead.”

Andrew considered that silently. “So what about your friends in Baltimore?”

The smirk fell away from his face. “They’re not my friends. And they were doing dark magic.”

Andrew crossed his arms. “Why should I believe you?”

“You shouldn’t. But I’m the best chance you have at catching them.”

“What’s your name?”

“You can call me Neil.”

Andrew stood. “Then I suspect I’ll be seeing you around, Neil.”

Neil’s lips curled into a smile. “I expect you will.”

Andrew made his way to their meeting place where Kevin and Renee were already waiting for him. “Andrew! Did you find anything?”

“No. He must have cleared out before we got here.”

Kevin looked disappointed, but Andrew must have been convincing because he dropped it. They headed back to the Institute, but Andrew didn’t hear a word Kevin said about the mission. When he went to sleep that night, all he could think of was blue eyes catching his. It would be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a chapter fic in a long time, so please have mercy on me! And thank you for being interested in this!

The rest of the night was uneventful, aside from how aggravatingly long it took to shut Kevin up about their missed opportunity.

“They could be anywhere by now,” he said,”it’s only a matter of time until Riko catches up to them and-”

That finally made Kevin trail off. Rationally, Andrew understood why Kevin was so attached to this case. The day Kevin showed up at the Institute, the official, Clave-sanctioned story was that Kevin, Jean, and Riko had set out to find a group of warlocks suspected of engaging in dark magic. They had done this without the Clave’s permission, so obviously this story was just the Clave trying to save their own ass like they always did. The story went that Kevin stopped Riko from killing the warlocks and breaking the Accords. The warlocks had then attacked and taken Jean to where no one knew. The official claim, then, was that Kevin was sent to Palmetto to lessen the chance of a retaliation attack being focused on one institute.

What actually happened, though, was that Riko had been conspiring with the Warlocks all along. He wanted to create a group of more powerful Shadowhunters, believing the current bloodlines to be weak. Kevin and Jean had known the base outline of Riko’s plan, but they didn’t know about the black magic. Kevin panicked and tried to leave, but they couldn’t risk Kevin exposing them, so they’d attacked first. Jean had been taken and Kevin had run, not taking even a second to look back. His obsession with finding any members he could came from the fact that he knew exactly what Riko would do if he reached the group first.

Andrew was the only person he’d entrusted with the truth and therefore he recognized Kevin’s panic for what it was. He reached out to grasp Kevin’s chin, turning his head so he had no choice but to look at Andrew.

“Do you trust me to keep you safe?”

Kevin nodded slowly.

Andrew released him with a slight shove, leaving Kevin rubbing at his jaw. “Then stop worrying about it. I said I would take care of it, so I will. As long as you trust me with your back, he will not get anywhere near you.”

Kevin sighed, but gave no signal that he would argue. 

Andrew nodded and grabbed his stele, sliding a jacket on and ensuring that his knives were firmly in place under his armbands. 

“Where are you going?” Kevin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Out.”

\--

Andrew met Neil in the same club they’d met at a few hours earlier. It looked different now, transformed somehow by its recent desertion. Neil sat at a small table, counting a stack of bills happily. Andrew assumed he’d had a decent night doing...whatever warlocks not in cahoots with the Clave did to make a living. Andrew didn’t make it his business to know. As far as he was concerned, Downworlders could do as they pleased as long it didn’t affect him or those he protected.

“I know silent and strong is a whole Shadowhunter thing, but are you really just going to stand there all night?”

Andrew fought the urge to glower at Neil and shot back, “And is talking constantly just a warlock thing or are you just special?”

Infuriatingly, Neil just grinned at him. “Maybe you’re just lucky.”

When Andrew didn’t answer, Neil just sighed and sat up. “No sense of humor. Got it. So what do you want to know?”

In truth, he wanted to know everything, but he knew that question wouldn’t work with Neil, so instead he asked, “Why were you there that night?”

“It was a family thing,” Neil answered, looking at that table.

‘A liar,’ Andrew thought. He quirked an eyebrow. “The family that necromances together…”

Neil’s eyes shot up at him, blazing with anger. Andrew also noted the actual sparks setting off from his fingertips. “There was no necromancy!”

“I know.”

“Asshole,” Neil muttered. “Anyway, we had heard that Riko had a proposition for us and that it was profitable. A lot of the group was wary about meeting with Shadowhunters under the radar, but it was stupider, we thought, to refuse an audience. We heard what he suggested. Half of us said ‘Hell no’, and the other half wanted to go for it. That’s when your friend threatened to squeal and all hell broke loose. I ran as fast as I could and made it here.”

“So who agreed with Riko?”

“You think I can tell you without dying? Let’s just say, people you don’t want to mess with.”

“You talk about not getting involved, yet you’re here to help us. Which is it?”

“I’m not stupid,” Neil said, twirling his hands, “I’m not brave either, but I know what’s at stake. WIll you help me or not?”

Andrew knew it was stupid to trust Neil, but he didn’t see a better solution. When he didn’t answer, Neil smiled.

“Good. Now sit down with me, won’t you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Jean woke surrounded by mist and with a headache that pressed directly against his eyelids. He scrubbed a hand over his face wearily and sat up, finding that his limbs were loath to cooperate.

Once he finally found his bearings, he saw that he was in a grove of trees, though, to his dismay, they seemed to grow unnaturally. They were too equidistant, too...similar, to be real. Or at least, to be of this world. With a sinking feeling, Jean realized just how much trouble he was in.

He had landed in Faerie.

His hands scrabbled unhappily at the earth, trying to find something to keep him grounded as panic set in. Faerie could mess with your perception of time. Who knew how long he had been down here?

“You’re awake. Good.”

He whirled at the sound of a firm voice and instantly regretted it as pain crackled through his body. In front of him stood a woman around his age, tall, with dark hair that flowed to her waist. 

“I would not move too quickly,” she said, “You were unconscious for many hours.”

“Thanks, I hadn’t figured that out,” Jean grumbled under his breath.

The woman tilted her head to the side. “You’re welcome.”

Right. Faeries. No sarcasm.

“Can you stand?” she asked.

Every part of his body protested, but he was a Shadowhunter and he would not abandon his pride. He stood without her help, fighting the fog he was in.

“Come then,” she said, “We’ll get you to a healer as soon as you’ve addressed the queen.”

\--

Jean stood, flanked by the woman from before and one of her companions, his arms crossed behind his back. They would have to force him to his knees if they wished it.

The queen was perched elegantly on her throne, looking down at him with obvious disdain. 

“Shadowhunter,” she said, sneer on her lips, “You stand before me accused of colluding with warlocks to strengthen your kind. What say you?”

“I confess to nothing,” Jean said. 

And it was true. Jean didn’t know what Riko had been planning that night until it was too late. It was foolish to go at all, Jean knew that, but he had figured that provoking Riko’s ire would be far worse. Even now, facing an uncertain future in Faerie, he still thought this was preferable.

The queen arched an eyebrow. “So I suppose you had nothing to gain from strengthening your people? A strength that surely would be used to aid in slaughtering us?”

Jean looked her in the eyes and said, “I do not care about creating more of my people. And I have no interest in killing Faeries that have done no harm to me. My interests lie in staying alive.”

He expected to be struck for such a remark, but to his great surprise, the queen laughed. “I suppose we shall see soon enough, whether you are more Shadowhunter or Faerie at heart. Not that it will make a difference. Do you expect your comrades to come to your aid?”

“No,” Jean said bluntly.

The queen’s eyes sparkled. “Delightful. We shall have a brilliant time with you here, I guarantee.”

He knew she could not lie, but somehow, that was not a comfort to him.

\--

The woman, who’s name Jean learned was Sara, made good on her promise and took Jean to see one of their healers. Seated on a rock was a young man with bright gold hair and olive skin, weaving some flowers together. He looked up when Sara cleared her throat.

“Hello,” he said, grinning widely. “I’m Jeremy.”

“Jean,” he answered after a beat.

Jeremy’s eyes flashed with amusement. “The Shadowhunter. I’ve heard about you. Won’t you sit with me?”

Jean walked cautiously over to the other man before sitting next to him. Up close, he could see the flecks of gold in his green eyes, more luminous than a human’s. Or maybe Jean’s concussion was just worse than he thought.

“May I?” Jeremy asked, reaching toward Jean’s temple. Jean flinched away and Jeremy frowned. “I will not hurt you,” he vowed, “I only wish to look. But I can start elsewhere if you like.”

Jean consented to let Jeremy wrap some vines around a cut on his hand. When he pulled away, Jean turned his hand over and marveled at the way the cut had just left the area, as though nothing had struck it at all.

“Only warlocks can perform magic,” Jean stated quizzically.

Jeremy smiled softly. “It isn’t magic. I just know the plants.”

Finally, he let Jeremy administer a mixture to his head, clearing away the dullness and ache, leaving him able to take in all of Faerie for the first time unhindered.

“Are you afraid?” Jeremy asked.

Jean was surprised to find himself shaking his head. “No.”

Until he was summoned by the queen again, Jean didn’t know how to spend his time, so he sat by Jeremy, watching him weave his work together. Remembering the seamlessness of Jeremy’s healing of his hand, he hesitantly asked, “If you can heal without leaving a scar, can you heal the scars themselves?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Scars are no longer injuries.”

Jean looked down at hi hands. He didn’t care about the scars that came from runes. It was the scars from Riko’s cruelty that he wished to erase. It surprised him that faeries would leave such things intact, being as committed to outer beauty as they were. Staring at Jeremy’s obvious otherworldiness, Jean felt out of place.

Jeremy turned to him and lifted Jean’s chin. “Scars do not mar beauty. They simply tell the story of the journey you’ve lived.”

Jean looked at him in surprise. “Can you...read minds?”

Jeremy laughed, a lilting, bell-like sound that Jean wanted to hear for the rest of his life. “No. You just have an open face.”

Jean was not trusting by nature, but he hoped he was right in believing that Jeremy would not hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I was really tired when I wrote this but I just didn't want to go any longer without an update. I hope you enjoy regardless! Thank you for your continued support of this fic, I really do appreciate it!

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Neil pushed his hair back so it was out of his eyes and huffed, glaring at Andrew. “Don’t think I won’t still turn you into a toad.”

Andrew leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. “I’m just saying, you’ve been drawing lines over that map for almost an hour. I’m beginning to think they don’t actually mean anything. If I find out you’ve been lying to me, it won’t end well for either of us.”

Neil muttered something under his breath and for a moment Andrew was curious whether he was actually going to follow through and turn him into a toad after all. 

Before Andrew could ask what he said, Neil frantically scribbled out a few more lines before shooting up, sparks flying from his fingers in excitement and a slightly wild look in his eyes. Part of him knew he should be afraid of the untamed side of Neil’s magic, but honestly, with his hair free and face flushed, powers utterly unrestrained, there was something undeniably attractive about Neil.

Andrew dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. It wasn’t lying to himself-there was no denying Neil was beautiful and no use pretending he wasn’t attracted to him. But that information wasn’t useful to him right now and the danger of Neil far outweighed any short-lived benefit that might come of acting on his attraction. So he ignored the traitor rush of his pulse and pushed off the wall to join Neil in looking at the map.

“What did you find?”

Neil pointed to the spot where a blue and red line intersected. 

“Ley lines,” Andrew murmured, tracing over the spot.

Neil looked up at him in surprise. “You know about them?”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “I do my research. The intersections are where magic is the strongest. It’s basic.”

“Still. Most Shadowhunters don’t bother. A smart Shadowhunter is kind of a myth among Downworlders.”

Andrew hummed before saying, “Riko bothered. That’s why he asked to meet there isn’t it?”

Neil nodded. “We agreed because we thought if something went wrong, we would have the upper hand. But obviously he had thought of that.” Neil sighed. “We have to figure this out before Riko and-” he swallowed, “And my family. If they regroup-”

“Neil. Look at me.” 

Neil dragged his face up to meet Andrew’s eyes. 

“I’m working with you. Which means I’ve promised to keep you safe. I’ve also promised to keep the people of this city safe from supernatural threats. Do you trust me to keep my promise?”

Neil nodded and said softly, “I trust you. And I’ve never lied to you. That’s my promise.”

Andrew released his grip, realizing he had been squeezing Neil’s hand. He pulled away abruptly and worked to ignore the look of hope Neil was giving him. Wishful thinking had never gotten Andrew anywhere. He needed to get a grip. Neil was a warlock and Andrew was a Shadowhunter.

Nothing would come of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew arrived back at the Institute late that night, as he had for the past few days. Admittedly he hadn’t been exactly subtle, but he figured ninety percent of their job as Shadowhunters was done in the nighttime, so it shouldn’t have looked suspicious. Still, Kevin was paranoid and Andrew should have accounted for that. His eagerness to meet Neil, as much as he hated to admit it, was a blind spot, a weakness.

Kevin was waiting up for him when he got back to their room, leaning against the doorframe in the least casual way possible, like the drama queen he was. “Going out without backup again?”

“It was a routine perimeter check. No backup needed,” Andrew said, attempting to shove past him.

Annoyance crossed Kevin’s face. “With all that’s going on right now, we really can’t afford to take any chances. If Riko caught you sneaking around in his business-”

“I am not afraid of Riko.”

Undeterred, Kevin continued, “There’s no reason for you to be out there without me. This was my fight first-”

“Exactly. You’re a liability. A target.”

“So you admit it was more than a perimeter check. Why are you lying to me?”

“I don’t need your help.”

Kevin let out a noise of frustration. “I know what he’s capable of better than anyone. I can try to find places he might have gone-”

Andrew’s glare worsened. “I didn’t know you were so eager to end up like Jean.”

Kevin’s face whitened. “You don’t know anything about that.”

Andrew schooled his face back into calm indifference. “No. But I’m guessing from your reaction that you know more than you’re letting on.”

Kevin’s lips thinned out into a line. “I have an idea. But I can’t- I can’t act on it if I don’t know I’m right. He’ll know.”

“If you’re right and you say nothing, whatever happens to him is on your hands.”

Kevin sighed. “Instead of arguing, we could be a lot more useful by just saying what we know and working together.”

As much fun as he was having, Andrew conceded that Kevin was right, and that for Kevin to be suggesting diplomacy, it had to be serious. Or maybe seeing Neil had just put him in a good mood, but he filed that traitor thought away for the time being until he could deal with it.

“Alright. You first.”

Kevin muttered something about him being a petulant child, but said, “I think Jean was insurance. In case the deal went wrong.”

“Against the warlocks?” Andrew ignored the voice in his head telling him he was stupid to have trusted Neil, that of course Neil wasn’t telling him everything. LIar.

Surprisingly, Kevin shook his head. “No. They didn’t need insurance because they didn’t dream of Riko betraying them. There was a third party involved- faeries. And they wanted to ensure they didn’t get screwed.”

Andrew nodded. It made sense. The trick would be gathering more information without ending up in the same mess. “So Riko’s succeeded in pissing off half the Downworld.”

Kevin nodded. “That’s why you can’t just do this alone.”

“I’m not,” Andrew said, holding up his end of the bargain. “One of the younger warlocks fled the scene. He’s helping.”

Kevin’s eyes widened. “Andrew, you can’t seriously trust him!”

Andrew tsked. “Sounds like Riko rubbed off on you.”

Kevin’s mouth clamped shut for a moment before he grumbled, “I’m going with you. I can’t put an entire mission on your and a warlock’s shoulders.”

Andrew sighed. There was no stopping Kevin, but he wondered how Neil and Kevin would interact.


	6. Chapter 6

Jean fought to remain aware of his current circumstances, knowing that any level of complacency was dangerous in Faerie. Despite the Queen’s insistence that he was welcome here and that no harm would come to him as long as they needed him as a bargaining chip, Jean saw the wary and hostile stares he received and knew he was not among friends.

Not that the Shadowhunters he’d known had been particularly friendly. Institutes were made to house those Shadowhunters that were adrift and without family, at least those that came as children. He had been brought to the Baltimore Institute at ten years old, just old enough to get his first rune. He had been excited, but for him there would be no party, no celebration, just harsher and harsher training until he learned that he was a weapon. Valuable, but ultimately expendable.

He traced his hand over the rock he was sitting on, wondering absently if anyone would come to rescue him. He wondered if he even wanted them to.

Jean startled at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found Jeremy staring down at him with his unusual eyes and serene smile. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he said in greeting. “You just looked sad.”

“I’m not sad,” Jean answered. “I’m just thinking.”

Jeremy nodded, though Jean had a feeling he didn’t quite agree with that assessment. “What about?”

Jean hesitated. Of all those he had met in Faerie, Jeremy seemed the most trustworthy, but his training screamed at him not to trust a Downworlder with a weakness. Also, he knew that if it came down to an order for information from the Queen, Jeremy would not be able to lie, which would put him and his hopes for rescue in danger.

Eventually, he evaded the question by asking, “How long have I been here? In human time.”

Jeremy paused to think it over before saying, “Perhaps a week? Two?”

Jean considered that. It felt as though he’d only been here for four days, at most. He was trying to find an efficient way to mark time, so he would not be drawn in too deeply by this strange place.

“You are afraid,” Jeremy said, tilting his head.

“Not of you,” Jean answered at last.

He wondered whether Jeremy was there to trick him, to make him reveal something that would enable the Faeries to keep him here forever, but when Jeremy smiled, lighting up his face, Jean couldn’t say he would mind. He had been privy to so little beauty in his life, so he clung to it like a child.

Jeremy sat next to him on the rock and placed his hand over Jean’s, the touch feeling like lightning. “There is no shame in fear. Only in letting it rule us. I think, of the Shadowhunters I’ve seen, you are very brave indeed.”

He squeezed Jean’s hand and gave another smile before starting to gather some flowers for weaving. And Jean found himself relaxing.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin glowered all the way to the club, which Andrew soundly ignored. Before meeting Kevin, Andrew had never met someone who could stare so loudly. Neil had that talent as well. He wasn’t looking forward to having the full force of both Neil and Kevin’s irritation, but he also wasn’t opposed to cracking skulls in order to complete what needed to be done, metaphorically and literally. The two of them would act like territorial dogs to be sure, but they would be easy enough to tear apart.

Sure enough, the moment Neil saw Kevin, he bolted like a spooked cat. He tried to get around Andrew, but Andrew’s arm slammed into his stomach, leaving him dazed on the ground. He sprung up quickly though, glaring at Kevin.

“You set me up,” he accused Andrew.

“I did not. Kevin wants to stop Riko as much as us.”

Neil narrowed his eyes. “Don’t bullshit me. Riko is his parabatai. He couldn’t break that even if he wanted to.”

“Riko lied,” Kevin spat back. “He broke our oath when he kept his true plans from me. When he put my life in danger. It’s true that I can’t reverse the bond, but it’s also irrelevant. I’m here, and I want to stop him.”

Neil raised an eyebrow. “You understand that stopping him is going to involve killing him, right?”

Kevin swallowed. “Yes.”

Neil sat down at the table in a huff. “I still don’t trust you.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “You don’t have a choice. None of us do. The Clave won’t help as long as they still feel the need to protect their own. That’s their priority. So we’re what you’ve got. Unless you’ve found some Downworlders willing to help?”

Neil shifted uncomfortably. “They know whose son I am. They won’t help me.”

“You mean they know who raised you? Got a grudge?”

Neil shook his head. “My mother raised me. She’s dead. She died trying to hide me from my father.”

“Your demonic parent.”

“Right.”

A look of horror crossed Kevin’s face. “That’s who Riko was trying to raise, wasn’t it? That’s why you got involved? And why you ran?”

Neil nodded. “I was trying to stop them. If he comes for me…”

“If he comes for you, we will handle it,” Andrew said, cutting through their panic. 

Kevin still looked wary. “His father is a Greater Demon, Andrew. We can’t handle that without backup. We have to tell the Clave.”

Andrew shook his head and pushed Kevin’s chest. “You know as well as I do that we do that, we’re good as dead. We’re going to keep our mouths shut. Unless you have any more bright ideas?”

Kevin shook his head in defeat and the three of them gathered around the table to discuss their next plans. Neil was going to work on finding Downworlder support, while Kevin was going to try to discern which Shadowhunters would be sympathetic to their case, as well as continue working on finding Jean, for whoever had him certainly had information and a stake in Riko’s plan, for better or worse. Andrew was in charge of logistics and getting intel on Riko’s whereabouts.

As they walked back to the Institute, Kevin asked, “Are you sure you can trust him?”

“No,” Andrew answered, “But he’s useful, so we don’t have a choice.”

Andrew didn’t lie to others, but that didn’t mean he didn’t occasionally dabble in self-delusion.


End file.
